


Thorin/Reader - First Kiss One Shot

by HeirsofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirsofDurin/pseuds/HeirsofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Thorin's first kiss must be perfect, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin/Reader - First Kiss One Shot

> His piercing blue eyes were looking into your (E/C) eyes. You had never been so happy in your life. The kiss you had been waiting for was finally on its way. It was perfect, in the middle of the thick forest away from the rest of the company. Just you and him. The man of your dreams. Thorin Oakshield. His thumb traced across your bottom lip as he rested his forehead against yours. “You are so beautiful, (Y/N)”He whispers into your ear.
> 
> Your breaths became shallow as Thorin teased you by running his hands through you (H/C) hair. “Please Thorin,” you whined “I have been waiting so long.” Suddenly his lips were on yours. You both fell off the log that you were sitting on and giggled. His eyes twinkled in the light of the rising sun and you smiled. A true smile that you had not smiled since you were a carefree child.
> 
> Your lips were on his and your hands were in his hair. This earned you a lust filled groan and caused him to hover above you, wary that one wrong move could hurt your fragile body. You had not felt a kiss this amazing before, warmth spread from your stomach through your body. He broke away from you, smiling. “We should have done that long long ago, my love.”
> 
> As you lay there with your head resting on Thorins chest you heard footsteps approaching. You and Thorin hastily stand up still very close to one another. Then you hear Bofurs cries “I told ya lads! I told ya!” Fili and Kili then emerge from the bushes with giant grins. Soon enough the whole company is surrounding you, bags of money flying around. Bilbo smiles and winks at you, of course he knew your plan all along. Thorin is getting a handshake from Dwalin, congratulating him.
> 
> Everybody stops all at once when Thorin clears his throat “Now that you all have your money, you can leave. So (Y/N) and I can finish what we started.” Thorin winks at you and it almost brings you to your knees, you’re sure it would have if you were alone. The company bustle through the bushes laughing and cheering, you laughing with them until _he_ turns to you saying “So where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever /Reader one shot. Comments will be greatly appreciated and all advice will be taken on board.
> 
> Lots of love and cuddles,
> 
> Hun :3


End file.
